


I’m That Bad Guy

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, HOOOOOHH FELLAS, Light Bondage, M/M, i’m sorry Jesus I’m trying not to post on a Sunday, kinda sorta referenced cheating but like Diego would never and it’s just apart of the scene, light Knife Play, no cheating in this house only love and respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Diego trusted Billy.Maybe he shouldn’t have, but he did anyway.Because trusting Billy lead him to having his hands bound behind his back, kneeling on the ground, looking up at Billy in his penthouse.Okay so, they did talk about this before. Billy didn’t just pull the rug out from him and go full super villain.Diego wanted this, whatever it was.(Or Billy and Diego’s first scene together)





	I’m That Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene early into their relationship with previous kink negotiation don’t worry about it y’all. 
> 
> Title from “Bad Guy” by Billie Eilish because I’m basic.

Diego trusted Billy. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have, but he did anyway. 

Because trusting Billy lead him to having his hands bound behind his back, kneeling on the ground, looking up at Billy in his penthouse. 

Okay so, they did talk about this before. Billy didn’t just pull the rug out from him and go full super villain. 

Diego wanted this, whatever it was. 

Diego was in his normal get up for crime fighting, mask, harness, the whole nine yards. 

Billy was in his normal get up as well, but this time he’d ditched his normal ski mask for something more theatrical. It looked like the intricate masquerade ball masks he’d seen in various operas he was forced to sit through as a child for lessons on “culture.” 

The mask left the bottom part of Billy’s face exposed, sharp jawline on display, supple lips looking pink and soft. 

“So this is the man everyone’s afraid of, huh?” Billy asked, pacing around him. 

Diego glared at him, playing the part of the caught crusader, helpless against the bad guys. 

Billy leaned down, head tilted to the side in amusement, pulling a knife from Diego’s harness, inspecting it with dismissal. 

It shouldn’t have been so hot to see Billy with one of his knives, fiddling with it mindlessly. 

“You don’t look too scary to me.” Billy said kneeling in front of him, knife pointed lazily at him. “Pitiful, almost.” 

“Fuck you.” Diego hissed, cheeks flushing at Billy’s laughter. 

Billy rose to his feet again, stopping in front of Diego. 

“Such ugly words from such a pretty face. Does anyone get to look at you while you beat them into a coma? Or am I so special to see how handsome you really are?” He taunted, bringing the flat of the knife against his cheek. “So, so pretty.”

Diego’s head was getting light already, wanting to lean into the compliment. 

“What a sight. The bane of this city criminals, so easily taken down, on his knees like a slut.” He taunted, moving the knife from his cheek to the tip of it under his chin. 

Billy was skilled with a knife, of course nothing like Diego, but he could appreciate when someone knew their way around one. 

Trust. 

It was all about trust, to have his throat so close to such a sharp knife, just the threat alone made him achingly hard. 

Diego tested the restraints, Billy’s eyes zeroed in on him as he tried it, amused. The restraints didn’t budge. 

Good. 

Diego and Billy had both shared how they could get out of handcuffs pretty easily, so rope was a necessity. 

If he struggled enough maybe he’d get some bruises. Hot. 

“Pretty boy,” Billy tutted, eyes trailing down his body, lingering on his hard on which in his leather pants showed everything, “Are you getting hard from all of this? That’s delicious, really.” 

Diego just grunted, letting out a huff as Billy pulled the knife away. 

The way Billy called him that it made him think about the old days, when Billy was nameless and faceless. That definitely didn’t stop Diego from lusting after him. 

Billy tossed the knife aside, letting it clatter somewhere else in the room. 

“You wish.” Diego said, mustering all he could to make it sound like he had some bite left in him. 

“But I don’t need to,” Billy purred, kneeling in front of him again. 

In a quick, swift motion, Billy snatched Diego by the throat, forcing his face up at him for them to look at one another eye to eye. 

In contrast to the harsh grip on his throat, Billy’s other hand trailed up his inner thigh delicately until he came to Diego’s hard cock, trapped in his leather pants. 

Diego couldn’t help but buck into him, grinding against his hand for some sort of release. 

“I knew it.” Billy said, his grin wolfish and hungry. 

They were face to face, if it weren’t for this type of scene, Diego would’ve kissed him by now, because Diego fucking loved kissing Billy. 

It was a mind fuck to see Billy like this. Caring and considerate Billy, witty and clever Billy, sweet and sentimental Billy, with lust and danger in his eyes, so much so they were blown wide with it. 

It made sense. The man was a world class thief, grew up on the streets of Chicago, knew what it meant to fight and what it took to win. His intensity made sense, felt real, and Diego was drooling for it.

Billy pressed his palm against his cock, rubbing little circles to make Diego bite back a moan. 

“There we go,” Billy said, thumb stroking the side of his throat. 

“Please…” Diego trailed, leaning into the touch. “Please, more.” 

At that Billy pulled his hand away. He stood up, letting go of his throat. He abruptly grabbed Diego by the harness and hauled him to his feet. Holy shit Diego didn’t know he was that strong, that definitely made things exciting. 

He pulled him along a short distance to a leather chair, settling in it himself before he pushed Diego down in front of him between his spread legs. 

Diego looked up at Billy, how he sat spread out, looking down at Diego like some king. 

Billy let go of his harness, sliding his hand up his body, carding his fingers through Diego’s short hair, gripping tight and pulling his head back, exposing one of the hickeys at the edge of Diego’s turtleneck. 

“Did your little boyfriend leave that? Does he know that you get hard for bad guys like me?” Billy purred, free hand thumbing over the bruise there. 

Diego squirmed like he wanted to get away, like he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Fuck off.” Diego said. 

The truth was Billy gave him that hickey a couple nights ago, but this whole whatever Billy was playing was making him desperate, Diego could almost cry. 

“I bet he doesn’t. I bet he worships the ground you walk on, thinks you can do no wrong, his perfect little hero, if he could see you now.” Billy said, tightening his grip on Diego’s hair, dragging him to look at him. 

Diego whined. 

“Oh, you get off on rough treatment, don’t you? That’s hot, pretty boy, really is.” He said, giving Diego’s hair another yank for good measure. 

Diego was absolute putty at this point, he couldn’t even fein reluctance. 

“I’ll tell you what, in my infinite mercy, I’ll cut you a deal. You blow me, make it good for me, and I’ll help you off too, then I’ll let you go on your merry little way, back to your sweetheart, knowing what you just did.” Billy said. “Whadda say?” 

Diego stared back up at him, jaw set, keeping himself from begging, keeping the scene on course. 

Billy yanked on his hair, making Diego cry out helplessly. 

“I asked you a question, pretty boy.” Billy growled. 

Billy leaned down, his expression shifting as he did so. 

“What’s your color, sweetheart?” Billy whispered, hand cupping the back of his head, letting go of his tight grip on his short hair. 

“G-gr-green.” Diego said, leaning into the soft touch. 

“Perfect.” He said, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before settling back. 

Diego leaned forward, eyes locked on Billy’s, as he stuck his tongue out, dragging it flat over Billy’s cock straining through his pants. 

“He accepts.” Billy said, tone amused. 

Billy pushed his hips back against Diego, gaining some but not a lot of friction. 

“How about I help you out, huh?” He asked, nudging Diego’s face away, reaching for his zipper. 

Diego leaned again showing his enthusiasm, nuzzling his face against Billy’s thigh. 

“Greedy, greedy, greedy.” Billy tutted, “you’re so cute. Do you do this for your boyfriend? Does he know you’re a slut for this? Just want to be put in your place?” 

Diego could feel his mind getting fuzzy, focusing only on the words and the touch of Billy’s hand on the back of his head. The world was slipping away, leaving just Billy and Diego. 

“No.” Diego said, shaking his head. 

Diego’s eyes widened, mouth parting when Billy finally pulled his cock out, head slick with precum. 

“Then I’ll make it special for you.” Billy said, giving himself a few languid strokes, rolling his hips into his hands. 

Diego watched as those piercing rolled with each stroke, perfectly studded in his cock. Diego’s ass still ached from feeling them a couple nights before. 

Billy eased the tip past Diego’s lips, sighing out at the feeling. Billy was hot and salty on his tongue, heavy and perfect. Diego leaned forward, taking each inch in stride, laving his tongue back and forth, relishing the ache of his jaw. 

“Shit,” Billy hissed, pulling on his hair again. 

Diego didn’t stop, sinking all the way down until his nose pressed against Billy. Diego didn’t need to breathe, blowjobs were a walk in the park, even when he felt Billy in his throat. 

Listen, Billy was big, so much so Diego could see himself able to take him all the way if it wasn’t for his secondary power. 

Diego looked up at Billy, watching as his jaw clenched. The rest of his features obscured by that mask, adding a layer of mystery, as if Diego hadn’t already mapped out all of his features and committed them to memory. 

“Fuck, look at you. Looks like you were made for this, pretty boy.” Billy said, rocking his hips. 

Diego pulled almost all the way off, suckling at the tip, tonguing at his slit. Billy groaned, bucking back into his mouth, enough to make Diego gag, which was a hard feat. Diego’s eyes watered, blinking back the tears. 

“Taking me down so well.” Billy praised, wiping away a tear as it slid down Diego’s cheek. 

Diego keened at the praise, feeling himself ease into that underwater feeling. He bobbed his head in a steady rhythm. 

Low, rich moans spilled from Billy, encouraging Diego on. 

Diego was experienced enough, he had a few chances to learn when he first left the academy. He was trying his hardest for this not to be a sloppy blowjob, but it was sure as Hell difficult with his hands bound like that. 

Billy seemed to enjoy it nonetheless, eyes blown wide as they stared down at Diego, keeping eye contact until Diego ran his tongue across the vein that ran on the underside of Billy’s cock. Billy’s eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back. 

“Just like that, fuck, you’re not half bad, pretty boy.” Billy said, trying to sound like he wasn’t gritting his teeth but Diego knew. 

Diego tilted his head as he bobbed up and down, giving a slightly new angle for Billy to fuck into, noting how Billy’s breath hitched as he did so. 

Diego licked over the lowest rung of piercings, then the next, then the next, Billy groaned appreciatively. The metal was warm now after being in Diego’s mouth for so long, rolling easily over his tongue. He paused to lick over the first barbell, then the skin in between each, rubbing against the metal rod there. Diego’s own cock kicked at the memory of the first time Billy blew him, his tongue piercing sliding against Diego in the best was. Billy was a fucking pin cushion of piercings, Diego loved it. 

“I was right, you were made for this. You should your knees all day, crying all pretty like this, needy for some cock.” Billy rasped, freehand cupping Diego’s cheek, urging him to look back up at Billy. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Diego only hummed his approval. He hallowed his cheeked, sucking in earnest, watching how Billy swallowed, his throat working around a small moan. 

Billy gripped his hair, pulling him off just enough then easing him back on. Diego went limp and pliant underneath him, letting him use Diego’s mouth, his dick twitched in his pants at it. 

He could taste the saltiness of precum as Billy slid over his soft and relaxed tongue. 

“There we go.” Billy purred, thrusting into him. 

Diego just had to relax now, drunk on the feeling of being used. His eyes rolled back, the rest of him squirming lightly and involuntarily. 

Diego’s voice was gonna be seven levels of fucked up the next day and he’d have to suck on a couple cough drops to even sound human but it was worth it for Billy to use him like this. 

“I’m close.” He grunted. 

Diego moaned his recognition, swirling his tongue to the best of his abilities as Billy still fucked his mouth. 

Much to Diego’s surprise, Billy pushed his face away and off him completely. 

“But-“ Diego started.

“No buts. I wanna paint your pretty face.” Billy said, smile smug and self satisfactory. 

Diego looked up at him, batting his eyes, even through the domino mask he could see it, but Billy just kept grinning that crocodile grin. 

Billy gave himself a few good and hard strokes before he was angling his dick towards Diego’s face. Diego closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Billy panted as he came, painting Diego’s face with ropes of cum. 

Some cum landed on Diego’s tongue, most of his landed on his cheeks and stubble, even a part of it landed on the edge of his mask. 

Diego’s eyes fluttered open, looking back up at Billy. Billy’s mouth was parted, eyes almost black with lust, he let go of Diego’s hair to swipe a thumb across his cheekbone, gathering some cum there. 

Diego opened his mouth further, thankfully he understood. He brought his thumb to Diego’s mouth and he happily sucked it clean. Billy pulled his thumb away with a ‘pop!’ before wiping away more cum off of his face and into his mouth. 

“So. Fucking. Hot.” Billy said, thumb grazing the stubble, admiring how it felt against his skin. 

Diego leaned into the touch, rubbing his face against his hand. 

Diego leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Billy’s spent cock, making him hiss out. 

“Fuck, fuck. Alright, you were good. So so good. Come here, get your reward.” Billy said batting Diego’s face away. 

Billy tucked himself back into his pants before he was reaching down again, grabbing Diego by the harness and dragging him into his lap. 

Diego fussed until he found a comfortable spot, but Billy had other plans as he shifted his leg to between Diego’s. 

“Please...” Diego rasped “touch me.” 

Billy chuckled, pulling them face to face. Billy’s eyes flicked over his mouth, then back to his gaze. He closed the gap with a bruising kiss, Diego whimpered into it. Billy bit at his lower lip, hands slipping under his shirt and smoothing over his stomach, thumbs rubbing small circles there. 

Billy pulled away suddenly, leaving Diego chasing after the kiss but he just tutted. 

“If you’re gonna come, you’re gonna come against my leg, like a bitch in heat.” Billy said. 

“Fuck, you can’t! That’s, that’s not fair.” Diego groaned. 

“Life’s not fair.” Billy said before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Billy pushed his leg up between Diego’s thighs, grinding against his straining cock. Diego let out a sigh, he rested his forehead on Billy’s shoulder, rocking his hips back down against his leg. 

The friction was almost enough, it was like those teenage nights in the academy when he would grind against a particularly dense pillow to get off. 

Diego downright yelped when Billy tugged gently on his nipple ring. 

“Oh, that’s precious. Princess has a nipple piercing.” Billy said, rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Diego shuddered, biting his lip to muffle his moans. He circled his hips, he could feel the growing wet spot in his underwear already. 

Billy nipped down his neck, biting down and sucking at his pulse point. Billy let go of his nipple to grab onto his waist, bringing him down harder against his leg. It wasn’t enough, it was close but it wasn’t enough. 

“Come on, come on.” Billy said against his spit slick skin. 

Diego’s hips stuttered, painfully close at this point, drunk off of the friction. He strained against the ropes, if only he could touch Billy, maybe jerk himself off. 

But no. 

“I can’t.” Diego panted, “I need more.” 

“No you don’t. You can do it.” He said. 

“Fuck you.” He grunted. 

Billy bit down on his throat again, Diego whimpered. 

“Don’t get too feisty, I don’t have to let you come.” Billy said, pressing wet kissing against the column of his throat. 

“You wouldn’t.” Diego said, thrusting his hips forwards. 

“I could, but I wanna see your face when you come.” Billy said. 

“In your infinite mercy?” He asked, taking in a sharp breath as Billy thrust against him. 

“In my infinite mercy.” Billy purred. 

Fuck, Diego was close, maybe the friction was doing something. 

Well. 

It definitely was. 

His toes curled in his boots, hands flexing in his bindings, gasping as the friction was finally enough. His eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open, wordless cries falling out. 

Billy was warm and thick against him, murmuring praises Diego couldn’t understand as he gasped for breath. 

“Billy!” Diego cried out as he spilled into his pants. 

Billy pulled his hands out from under his shirt, reaching up, smoothing up and down his back with one hand, the other pulling off his mask. 

The scene was over now, the act was dropped and Billy was Billy again, not some masked figure. 

“You did so well.” Billy cooed. 

He quickly undid the ropes holding Diego’s hands. Diego reached for his own mask, pulling it off and throwing it to the couch behind them. 

Diego reached for Billy’s face, pulling them together into a kiss. Diego hadn’t realized how much he missed touching his face. Billy held his face in return, humming as he licked into his mouth. 

They panted as Diego broke the kiss, hands still holding Billy’s face. 

“You good?” Billy asked, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fantastic. I think my pants are ruined though.” Diego chuckled. 

“I’ll buy you some more.” Billy said. 

“That’s always your solution, rich boy.” He said, smiling down at him. 

“Whatever, just kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have another fic for this series in the work that would feature some bottom!Billy and.....daddy kink..... but idk about postings that so lmk 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
